A continuation of an old fic
by Reaver's and Angst
Summary: How a lombax can deal with loosing five years of his life and how his family is no longer his. Disclaimer inside hope any reader enjoy :)
1. He is here?

_**An old fic being carried on with; Let's Go Down by LombaxWorship. This is the continuation of the final published chapter all credit goes to the original author LombaxWorship.**_

Sasha continued to drive home with Ratchet still sitting in the passenger seat with his head between his hands. Sasha tries to engage in conversation with Ratchet again but was ignored by the hurt lombax.

(Fifteen minutes later back at Sasha's home)

Ratchet had collected his things from the car and Sasha showed him where the spare room was where he could stay. "Ratchet I will have to go and pick up Max soon from school, Kevin my husband…won't be home for a few hours I know it is rude to ask but could you take care of Ashley for me until I get back with Max? Sorry to ask of you Ra…. She was cut off. "I'll take good care of her for you go get Max." He said with a quiet voice. Sasha thanked him and left to pick Max up leaving Ratchet with Ashley.

Ashley was sleeping and had been fed before Sasha left so Ratchet did not need to do much so he decided to move his things into the spare room and take a nap, he woke up what he thought was a few minutes later but he had been asleep for a good three hours he quickly went to check on Ashley but he stopped once he saw Sasha in her room feeding her. Ratchet's heart stopped, seeing Sasha with a baby the love she had for her child killed Ratchet knowing he had been replaced and had no place with Sasha or her family anymore. Ratchet had a lump in his throat as he turned away solemnly walking back to the spare room, sitting on the bed he lets the emotion break him into a series of sad whimpered sobs.

"Sash I'm home." Kevin called out as he walked in the door putting his shoes by the door. "I'm up here hun." Sasha replied quickly to her husband. Kevin walked up stares into Ashley's room to greet her and his wife, giving Ashley a kiss on the forehead and Sasha a warm hug plus a peck on the lips he asked her how it went with Ratchet today not knowing Ratchet could hear everything from down the hall way.

"Kevin, I offered him to stay here with us as long as he needs to get back on his feet."

"Oh… well that ruins tonight then, it's fine we'll just stay in and take care of three kids then." Kevin was annoyed with Sasha's decision to bring Ratchet into her life again after a year of marriage.

"Kevin, how could you he is my ex-husband only due to the fact he was abandoned on a deserted planet so don't go and judge him as a child when he survived on his own for five years. It is too easy to make a judgment when you haven't been in his situation you show him the respect he deserves." Sasha was firm when addressing her husband's disrespectful comments.

"Do you still love him Sasha be honest with me." Kevin's voice was firm but compassionate.

"Please don't look at me like that you know how I feel, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Kevin." Sasha was now getting frustrated with Kevin's questioning of her choices about Ratchet.

"That's not an answer Sasha…stop avoiding my question; I will ask again do you still love him." Kevin's upper lip twitched with frustration.

"No I don't love him anymore, alright there I said it." Sasha said in distaste. "Thank you maybe answer the first time I ask something of you next time." Kevin spoke down to her with distrust.

Sasha put Ashley to bed and walked down stairs to prepare dinner, Kevin walked into the kitchen hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear "Let's go out for a little while I already dropped Max of at his friend's house for the night." "So what about Ratchet?" Sasha felt guilty about spending some private time with Kevin with Ratchet in the house. "We can be quiet…. Come on we both know you need a stress release baby."

(Meanwhile in the spare room)

Ratchet had heard everything from the two now downstairs, his breathing shortened as he began think of all his past memories of her. Ratchet stood up grabbed his things together and waited for Kevin and Sasha to go into their room before he would leave knowing he had no part of this family Ratchet made his move swiftly leaving his old Marcadian home for good. Ratchet knew Clank would be busy with the media for some time and would likely be in a comeback Secret Agent Clank film project soon enough so Ratchet decided to take a cab to a ship yard so he could purchase a new star fighter. After accessing his account and purchasing a new matte red star fighter equipped with the latest navigation units, on board computing systems and latest defensive weapons he fueled up and headed for home….Veldin.

(Veldin 12:30am local time)

Ratchet landed his ship just outside his old home which had seen better days, a group of jumping toads had reclaimed his home as their own, Ratchet quickly cleared them and went on an old memory tour of his distraught home. Memories flooded back the lombax of when he first met Clank and defeated Chairman Drek to when he used to bring Sasha here to get away from it all. Tears welled up in his eyes his breath became shallow and full of uneasiness, Ratchet fell onto his old battered bed falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up and decided it best to clean and repair his home as best he could with what he could salvage and with his Omni-Wrench. After a few hours of cleaning up his house it started to look like its old self again. He leaves to go get food supplies and a new wardrobe of cloths as well as some new combat armor, after all his purchases he returns home to find another ship has landed, Ratchet lands his ship nearby and walks inside wondering who had shown up….


	2. Why did you leave?

Ratchet walked into his house placed his new items down, he began unpacking his groceries and putting them away when he turned around he saw a familiar person sitting in his lounge looking back at him he froze. "What are you doing here?" Ratchet ordered.

"Why did you leave?"

"What do you mean ' _why did I leave'_ I left because I am obviously not welcome in my own home anymore that's why I left.

"Why, you were welcome there."

"Why? Because you and your new fuck buddy were getting intimate and the way he spoke down at you ordering you to answer his pathetic questions. That is why I left."

"You didn't have to leave; you had no right to eavesdrop on my conversations with my husband Ratchet."

"I WAS YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND! I was fighting for the Phoenix…" Ratchet was cut off. "Then you disappeared and left me here alone with Max how was I supposed to live? How was Max supposed to grow up without a father? YOU LEFT US BEHIND!"

"Why do you just go and fuck your new Cazar husband some more slut…" Ratchet spat back at her.

Sasha stood up and sprinted at him, forcing him onto the bench, Sasha tried to beat Ratchet but only ended up collapsing in a pile of tears in Ratchets arms. Ratchet held her up as she let her emotions flow using his shoulder to cry on.

"How could you….you left me wounded and then come back once I had healed… WHY… You ruined everything Ratchet." Ratchet pulled her chin up and noticed a bruise near her collar bone (She was just wearing a casual shirt so her neck was visible) "Did he do this? Did he lay a hand on you? Sasha don't fucking lie to me I need to know if that fucker hurt you I will more than hurt him. Now tell me." Sasha looked away from him, Ratchet knew Kevin had hurt Sasha at some point recently but he wondered if this was the first time it had happened regardless it would be the last.

"Ratchet please don't…please just stop." Sasha pleaded to him. "You want to live with him and have him hurt you? Beat you? Fine you go ahead… don't let the door hit you on the way out. Now get out of my house." Ratchet spat. Sasha got the message standing up again she looked down and walked out of what she thought was Ratchets life for good.

A few moments later Sasha's ship took off, Ratchet continued to put his groceries away and hung up his new armor with his other cloths in his wardrobe. He couldn't help but feel terrible for what he just did sending her off when she came back to him trying to reason he just brushed her off and abused her. As guilt crept in Ratchet picked up a bottle and a glass he took a seat in his lounge and poured his glass not concentrating he over filled it spilling some of it on the floor, finishing the first glass he filled another then another and after a short while he had finished the bottle he soon passed out in a heap on his lounge sweet.

(11:42pm Marcadia local time)

"Sasha where the hell have you been?"

"I've been out with a few friends." Sasha quietly spoke to Kevin. "Stop lying to me, you were with that Ratchet…Did you cheat on me too?" Kevin retorted. "No I did not cheat…how could you think I would Kevin..." Then why were you there hmm?" Kevin didn't trust her. "I went to him to clear a few things up, it didn't work we got into an argument and I left." Sasha walked up stairs and went to bed, crying herself to sleep. Kevin had to leave for another shift at 2 am so he stayed up and got ready for work.

(A few weeks later Veldin)

Ratchet had returned his home to its former glory and had started on a new project. Ratchet needed to head to Kerwn Metropolis to get some parts, Ratchet landed in Metropolis and bumped into Sasha she ignored seeing him but he noticed a new bruise present on her wrist Ratchet had asked about it but Sasha continued to ignore him as she walked past glaring at him.

(A few hours later Marcadia)

Ratchet waited for Sasha to return home, When Sasha walked to her door Ratchet stepped in her way.

"What the hell are you doing here Ratchet?" She hissed. "Sasha if you hate me or not is not on my mind, what is on my mind is if you have been hurt." Ratchet was blank to her. "Of course I am hurt, you were gone for five years and when I finally move on and start a new you come back into my life and ruin it all over again." Ratchet was hurt on the inside but remained calm with a blank look on his face. "That is not what I meant, Sasha is he hurting you? Tormenting you or even just unnerving you?" Ratchet firmed up his tone to her. "What? How could you even think that…Ratchet get out of my life." Sasha hesitant he might find out the truth. "Sasha I know when you're lying, your eyes give you away…please don't do this if he is hurting you it has to stop." "Get out of my life Ratchet…I won't tell you again." "No not if that coward is hurting you." Ratchet adamant to not let go. "Coward? Why do you think _he_ is hurting me?" Sasha questioned his judgment. "Only a coward hits a woman, I have seen the bruises on your neck and on your wrist, no one touches my wife." Sasha glared at him. "I am not your wife, you died and I wish you had stayed dead."

Kevin walked outside to see what the noise was about. "Hey you, what are you doing here? You don't belong here…and stay away from my wife if you know what is good for you." Kevin barked at Ratchet who now had clenched fists ready to smash Kevin's head in. "I don't belong here? IN MY OWN FUCKING HOME?! FUCK YOU! I was on my own for five years when I come back you have taken my home and MY FAMILY? Fuck you, I love Sasha regardless of your existence, she was…. Is my wife and you had no right to ever touch her…That's right I have seen the bruises you left on her you mother fucking blargian shit bag." Kevin ran at Ratchet taking a swing at him but Ratchet quickly dodged the maneuver, Kevin fell to the ground as he turned around to attack Ratchet again Ratchet had grabbed him by the throat crushing his wind pipe Ratchet punched one two three times breaking Kevin's nose a flurry of blood pouring down his now beaten face. "If you ever touch her again I'll do more than break your pretty little face…Are we clear?" Kevin stuttered his response. "ARE WE CLEAR?!" "Yes…." Ratchet released the Cazar before kicking him to the ground and storming off to his ship. Sasha stood there in shock at Ratchet's actions, she knew he loved her and would protect her but she never expected him to openly beat Kevin nor be this upset about the matter… Ratchet took off and flew out into space not intending to go anywhere he just needed to get away from there.


End file.
